


the ogre and the turtle: a series by ginger ale

by brixx_official



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Traits, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Ogres, Omorashi, Organs, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shameless Smut, Snakes, Turtles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixx_official/pseuds/brixx_official
Summary: don't. don't read this. i. am so sorry.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written by the amazing ale, we love you

"Ale~" Nana called out in a sickeningly sweet voice, waiting for her to come so she could give her the piss she had kept fresh for her in her vagina for 3 hours now.

Ale was slow and Nana felt like she was going to die from anticipation.

As Ale finally rolled around her corner in her turtle shell, Nana spread her legs and showered her in her conserved pee.

It was almost like a fountain, flashing out of her vagina with such an urge.

The yellow stream seemed neverending and slowly the turtle shell Ale was sitting in started to fill up, looking like a martini with Ale being the olive propped up on a stick.

As the stream finally lessened, Ale could see Nanas satisfied gaze on her.


	2. Chapter 2

"HAAAA~" 

One could hear Nanas moans no matter how impaired their hearing was, as she could barely hold back.

Inside Nanas head was a combination of different memories and imaginations, one greater than the next, seeming to control her completely.

She was thinking of last night's event, how relieved she had felt when she could finally release the stream she held in, showering Ale with such grace, even though her behavior was nothing less than disgusting.

Yet Ale was not disgusted in the slightest, rather she felt drawn towards Nana more than ever before.

Ale climbed out of the urine drained turtle shell, walking these last few meters over by foot.

...

Soon her thoughts switched, now she was imagining something very different.

As they had recently talked about womb fucking she has not been able to rid her mind of those filthy thoughts, constantly imagining her womb being penetrated over and over again by an instrument made for everything but this. 

A stuffed snake, a king cobra to be more precise.

Nana knew that her dream coming true was near impossible, seeing as Ale was a turtle and inferior to a snake, not to mention the king of all snakes.

Sadly Nana herself was of no help either, as she was a clumsy ogre.

At once Nanas filthy thoughts came to a halt, all that's left the disgustingly strong desire to be penetrated by a king cobra head.

After finishing herself and her shower, Nana moved into her study, ready to research on the means she had thought of earlier, during the shower.

So absorbed into her laptop, she hadn't noticed Ale rolling in on her turtle shell, parking it next to the bed.

She got out of her shell, holding in her hand an item that would certainly be of interest if Nana only knew.

As fast as turtle-y possible, Ale moved closer and closer to Nana, preparing to surprise her with her gift, yet time seemed to move so slowly, she huffed in anger.

Nanas small yet efficient ogre ears had most certainly heard this, as she slowly turned her body to look behind her, the chair creaking under the bulky ogres weight, she had finally caught sight of the turtle, automatically smiling creepily.

As she, however, laid eyes on the item in Ale's hands, her expression turned dark.  
It was a...

Sike you thought🥲


	3. Chapter 3

She was holding a snake!

As if she read her mind!

Well, she did, she was the wise century old turtle after all, but she couldnt tell Nana's naive ogre heart.

She just seemed so excited over this coincidence Ale didnt have the heart to tell the truth.

So, with no second to spare Nana excitedly jumped up from her chair, in the process breaking it but oh well, it couldnt be helped with her heavy figure.

Right after jumping up, she kneeled down again to Ale's small wrinkly figure.

With as much grace as a huge ogre could, she "carefully" pinched the snake with just thumb and index finger, securely holding it.

Yet, she accidentally crushed the snake's delicate head, killing it the second she touched it.

You would expect Nana to be devastated, but the only animal that was devastated was Ale, seeing as her hardly gathered snake had died just like that.

It took ale a few seconds to start crying, seeing as she was quite the slow turtle.

Her carefully gathered snake! Crushed flat just like that!

She had gone through such great lengths!

Nana, having little to no empathy, only commented "It's fine, my favorite shelly, you wouldnt have stuck a live snake into my womb now would you?"

After a few seconds of turtle-reaction-time ale furiously replied "Oofff cooouuurrrssseee iiii woooouuullllddd haaavvveee yoooouuuuu daaaaaaaaaamnnnnn ogreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" 

Nana was shocked.

Ale never mentioned that she was, indeed, an ogre, as she knew how insecure Nana was about her big ogre toenails.

In an instant Nana jumped onto the bed and started wailing uncontrollably, being reminded of her huge toenails, so she hid underneath the blanket.

Well, as far as she could, this blanket wasn't exactly ogre-size so all she could cover was her face.

Ale had also been reminded of something.

She was reminded of her snake hunt.

It was a few hours ago when the wise turtle's mind-senses tingled: Nana had been longing for something again.

It was a king cobra this time.

Just how in the seven heavens was she supposed to get a snake? A king cobra, to be precise.

Ale had to act fast, so in turtle-y speed she turned around, calling after her friend she had just parted ways with.

"Cccchhhhhhrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss!"

The flink snake turned around, seeing the turtle struggle to turn around he decided to slither in front of her face instead, to same some minutes  
Ale was speaking hastily, or so she thought: 

"Ccaann ii bboorrrrooww yyoouu?" 

Chris was confused, but seeing as Ale was a mere turtle, he had decided to agree to the wise's request.

What he had not considered, however, was Nana.

So there his soul was, next to his lifeless body, staring at the ogre that had just crushed him, looking as innocent and naive as ever.

To prevent any resentful thoughts, he decided to let it go and slowly ascended to heaven, leaving behind a devastated turtle and an ogre, on a now flattened tiny bed, wailing about her big ogre toenails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.i.p Chris🥲


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm coming~"   
Nana said while her turtle friend stuffed her womb with the now dead snake.

Luckily Chris has ascended into heaven already, being spared of watching this disturbing situation unfold, his lifeless body being stuffed deep into an ogre abdomen.

After the fight of the two they reconciled quickly, Ale apologizing many times for reminding Nana of her toenails and promising a manicure.

Nana, however, simply thanked Ale for the offer, mentioned ales slow speed and her ogre womb's hunger.

Ale was understanding of this matter and got to work soon after.

Ever since then, Nana has been writhing, controlled only by the immense pleasure she was feeling.

It was a cold winter night, but the small room of the two was heating up more and more minute by minute.

Ale was more than pleased by the reactions she had caused and smiled in contentment after nana finally came, preparing to sink deep into dreamland.

Nana, however, had other plans.


End file.
